


Of JARVIS and Glitter

by S_Horne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Peter Parker - Freeform, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Peter thrust something in front of Tony and the man veered back slightly until he could readjust his eyes to see what his son had just shoved into his face. When he did, it was to see something that was possibly supposed to resemble art. Tony cleared his throat as he tried to think of what he was meant to say in the face of Peter’s obvious pride.“I love it, Pete,” he eventually decided on, the words not as much of a lie as he thought they would have been when Peter lit up even more. “It’s amazing; perfect, even… What is it?”





	Of JARVIS and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff for a rubbish week. There is literally zero plot, but enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to [sadisticsparkle](http://sadisticsparkle.tumblr.com/) for some beta-ing!

“So, go on, Petey,” Tony said as soon as he opened the door to their floor, helping his son shrug off his backpack and coat before he squatted down in front of Peter. “Time for you to show me what you made today!”

This was Tony’s favourite part of any weekday. He had absolutely hated Peter’s first day of pre-school because his son would be away from him for hours at a time, but he had warmed up to the situation when it meant that he would have Peter’s undivided attention when he brought him home and would be the first person to be shown exactly what Peter had spent his day doing.

“This, Papa! I drew this!”

Peter thrust something in front of Tony and the man veered back slightly until he could readjust his eyes to see what his son had just shoved into his face. When he did, it was to see a paper plate.

 _Literally_ a paper plate with a wonky face drawn in the middle of it in shaky felt pen and a frankly alarming amount of glitter stuck to its edges, a shower falling from it as Peter held it over a shaggy carpet. Tony cleared his throat as he tried to think of what he was meant to say in the face of Peter’s obvious pride.

“I love it, Pete,” he eventually decided on, the words not as much of a lie as he thought they would have been when Peter lit up even more. “It’s amazing, _perfect_ , even… What is it?”

“It’s JARVIS!” Peter cried with a little jump on the tip of his toes as he pushed his art even further into Tony’s face, more fragments of the devil's dust falling to the floor with the movement.

“Of course it is,” Tony recovered quickly, “I was just making sure that I got it right. It’s beautiful, baby. Definitely one for the fridge.” Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek and pushed himself to stand. “Show JARVIS what you did and then we can go to the ‘shop, yeah?”

Peter cried his assent cheerfully and threw his arms into the air. “Yes please, Papa,” he said sweetly and Tony couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Hey, JARVIS! Didja see what I made? It’s you!”

/

“Daddy, Daddy! Lookit!”

Peter had been waiting by the door for Steve to come home, as he did most nights when the clock began to tick close to 6,  practically vibrating with excitement as he stood ever-so-patiently for his dad even as he hopped from foot to foot. As soon as Steve opened the door, Peter thrust his artwork into the man’s face, the drawing almost blinding Steve before he had even taken two steps over the threshold. Steve let out a startled laugh and reached out quickly to catch his son around the waist, throwing him up into the air with a wide grin as Peter squealed in delight. After spinning him a couple of times, Steve settled Peter down onto his hip and reached out for his drawing.

“Hey, Petey,” he said as he stroked a hand over the little boy’s unruly hair, grimacing as glitter cascaded to the floor with the movement from both the art in his hand and practically every orifice of Peter’s body. “What have you done here?” he asked and Peter started to bounce enthusiastically again.

“It’s JARVIS, Daddy!” Peter replied and leant over to point to the glittery edges. “I drew him at school! He doesn’t really have a face that I could do, but he said it was okay because he liked the glitter.”

“Wow,” Steve said as he looked down at the artwork appreciatively. “I’m glad JARVIS approves, because I love it, Petey-pie. Such a clever use of glitter; very smart indeed.”

Peter smacked a kiss to Steve’s cheek and beamed widely. “Thank you, Daddy. You can keep it, ifya want. I already made Papa one in the shop and JARVIS don’t have nowhere to put it.”

“Well, thank you, baby. That’s very kind of you.” Steve set Peter back down on the floor and watched in amusement as his son barely waited long enough to wrap an arm around Steve’s leg before he was running off to play.

“Have you seen Pete’s work?” Steve asked as he entered the kitchen, throwing his coat over the back of one of the chairs at the table. He wandered over to his husband and placed Peter’s drawing carefully on the counter next to him before he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist from behind and placed a soft kiss to the base of his neck.

“Yeah,” Tony said as he leant back into Steve’s embrace, eyes still on the pasta sauce he was dutifully stirring on the stove. “It’s crap.”

“Tony!” Steve admonished as he pulled back to look reproachfully at Tony, but he couldn’t keep the laughter from his voice. “You can’t say that!”

“What; why not? It is! Did you actually look at it, Steve?” Tony asked, twisting his head over his shoulder to lift an eyebrow at Steve, “it’s a paper plate, for God’s sake. Literally _just_ a paper plate.”

“A paper plate that our son drew a face on,” Steve corrected, “and added glitter, too. It’s his portrayal of JARVIS; you can't call it crap.” He let out a huff of laughter at the unimpressed look Tony threw him before he turned back to the stove and shook his head. “Well, fine. But we have to keep it for at least day or two until he forgets about it before we can throw it away.”

Tony whirled around at that, indignation all over his face. “Throw it away? Steven, our son made that with his own fair hands. We can’t _throw it away_ ; it’s his own work. We need to encourage him, show him that we support his creative decisions.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his husband’s sudden change in mood, but he did absolutely nothing to hide the wide and indulgent smile from his face. “Alright, alright,” he conceded, “when he gets bored of it on the fridge, we’ll add it to the box.”

“We’re gonna need a second one I think,” Tony said thoughtfully as he turned back to his cooking. “He drew 4 pictures after school down in the workshop with me which I’ve put in there already. And he made a model of DUM-E out of playdough and straws – it’s up in your office waiting for your approval.”

“Of course he did,” Steve smiled widely even as he shook his head. “One day we'll have to go through all of those drawings and get rid of some, beautiful as they are. We’re going to run out of room before he’s even in middle school.”

“Nope,” Tony said obnoxiously and shook his head, eyes closed and lips pursed in denial. “Never gonna happen. Not throwing anything away. _Ever._ ”

Steve laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Well, it’s a good thing we have an entire tower to fill then, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
